


粗暴性爱何以解愁

by aaapatient



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaapatient/pseuds/aaapatient





	粗暴性爱何以解愁

这是Stephen第一次主动找Cloak要。

再聪明绝顶的博士也会遇到难题，就像解不出的数学题一般难受。再干脆点，倒不如一炮而爽。

与Cloak相处已久得Stephen即使无法跟cloak进行语言沟通，但也已经做到了心灵交流了。一人一斗篷的熟知程度详细到哪一个敏感点是最爽的。

“Cloak，操我。醉生梦死的那种，不用留情。”烦躁可以消磨人所有的耐心，一炮致死，大概跟吸毒到死也有所相似吧。

Doctor,I think it is not good.憋了几个月的Cloak尽管很想，但还是先关心Stephen的健康问题，再说这个状态下做爱，真的，十分的，不爽。Cloak想要的是心甘情愿，而不是仅性无爱。

“Cloak，come on!”Stephen急促地叫了一声。说着自己褪下了平日穿的厚重又繁琐的衣物。一下一下地撸动着。呻吟声一下就紧跟着被撸了出来。Stephen很少自己撸，以前不怕没女人睡，当了至尊法师后又忙于公事，认识了斗篷更是从来就没有担心过性问题。Stephen的手法显得生疏又急促。无论再怎么来也没有Cloak照料来得爽。“该死。”

Stephen瘪了气，干脆不管了。半硬的性器暴露在Cloak面前。在他面前像个小孩子一样，生疏的手法给自己撸。最后因为手技不行还自嫌起来。

Doctor…我真的觉得你这个状态不太适合。

“God.当我求你一次，come on.”Stephen带着呻吟的语气背后还带着委屈和求饶。

Cloak最后还是服从了。Okay,just one.

Cloak将Stephen放倒在床上，Cloak也许不会像人那样老是爱搞什么前戏，他只会粗暴地往里插，但这也是Stephen最享受的性爱模式。

这是你自己说要的。Please obey your thirsty.（请服从你的欲望。）

Cloak将下摆卷成犹如人类性器般形状，还细心地将刺绣部分露了出来。Cloak熟知Stephen爱极了刺激的性爱，不同于细腻的肌肤，粗糙的布料带给Stephen的快感更是无限。

Cloak粗暴地将下摆插了进Stephen的淫穴。还没经过扩张的淫穴瞬间被强行撑开。粗糙的刺绣一下下地刮着Stephen的肠道。Cloak用的力度比以往要猛，一下一下地，粗暴地，下流地挺进着，毫不留情。

“clo…Cloak!ahh…!快，快点!”Stephen淫荡无比的浪叫在整个房间里回荡着。色欲顶替了Stephen所有的烦恼。

Cloak了解他的每一个敏感点，它一下下地往那个点挺进着，Stephen一下下地附和着呻吟。伟大的doctor strange此时此刻在家里，被自己的上古法器操着。

刚才被自己生疏地撸过的下体，早已一圈一圈地涨大了，硬得不行。离射出来只差再撸上一下。

Stephen刚伸手想握住那即将喷发的性器，却被Cloak一下拍掉。

No,Doctor.你只能，被我操出来。

Stephen懊恼地低吼了一声。“我现在，就，想，射！让我射出来！”

Cloak无情地拒绝了，甚至将下摆从被操开，满是淫液溢出的小穴里抽出来。

Cloak在一旁的桌子上倒了一杯水。强行灌给了Stephen。Stephen被灌得呛红了脸。

我们来玩个游戏，Doctor.赌赌看你是先射精还是先失禁。先射精算你赢。

“Cloak，你…你给我住手！”

只有粗暴的性爱才能让你忘却一切，Doctor.我只是在服从你的命令，而此刻你需要的，也只是服从你的渴望。

Cloak再次卷起了下摆，插进去之前还调皮地拍了Stephen的臀部。Cloak一下一下地抽插着。对Cloak来说，插进去，抽出来只是个机械性的动作，并不能让他得到快感。真正能让Cloak得到快感的，是Stephen泛红的脸庞，淫荡失己的表情，被生理泪水和汗水夹杂着打湿的碎发，以及Stephen出于最后一丝理智紧咬着嘴唇不愿意叫出来的复杂纠结又羞耻无比的表情。

“Come on,Cloak!”Stephen最后的一丝理智也断弦了。Stephen现在只想射出来。管他是失禁还是射精。一股乳白的精液从涨大的性器中射了出来，射在自己淫荡不堪的身体上，射在了被性欲浸湿的思想上。

恭喜你，Doctor.奖赏是再来一发。

接下来的那一发里，Stephen没被来几下就失了禁，略黄色的液体喷涌而出，溅得四处都是。除了色欲之外，羞耻更是一股脑地涌上了Stephen的脑门。

像个小孩子一样，不会自慰，做爱还会失禁。

这是Stephen第一次主动找Cloak要，但往后绝对不止这一次。


End file.
